iMove on
by Poetic.blue
Summary: Freddie's done with chasing Carly, but has he moved on to someone else? What happens when he can't take the stress of not telling anyone about her? :  Seddie. Rated K
1. 1 iAm done

**My first fan fiction. Please don't be too harsh, but I would definitely appreciate reviews :) Thank you!**

**Disclaimer I don't own iCarly, or any of the characters, though I admit that would be awesome.**

Freddie's POV

"Hey Spence, is Carly home?" I called, walking into the shay apartment.

"Nope." He said, stepping out of his room covered in blue paint. I didn't bother to ask why, knowing it would be something crazy.

"You mind if I wait in her room? I need to talk to her."

"Sure thing, kiddo." He turned on his heel, and went back in his room, shouting something about Socko, revenge, and a catapult. I knew it would be crazy.

I headed up top Carly's room, grabbed a pink rubber ball and laid down on across her bed. I threw the ball up, caught it, and then threw it again. I kept it up, thinking about why I was here and what I was going to ask her. I laid there almost 10 minutes before the door opened.

"Hey C-…Freddie? Now this is sad. You've gone from peeking out your peephole to actually waiting in Carly's room? Wow."

I said nothing.

"What, no stupid come-back?" Asked Sam.

Again, I ignored her, and just kept tossing the ball. Sam stomped over to me and grabbed the rubber ball. "Yo, Freddork, what's your problem?"

I sighed. "Nothing, I just need to talk to Carly."

"About what? How you love her but she'll never love you back? Ha." She laughed and her face gave away what she was going to do next. My hand shot up to block the ball a second before and the ball bounced off my hand, rebounding and hitting Sam in the face. She stepped forward menacingly.

All I said was "I'm not in the mood, Puckett." But something in my tone must have told her to back off because all she did was mutter a sarcastic "Sorry" and left, leaving me alone again.

Another ten minutes had gone by when the door opened again.

"Hey Freddie." Carly said cheerfully. "Spencer said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah." I said sitting up and moving to the edge of her bed. "I wanted to ask you-"

"If this is about the spring dance I'm sorry but-"

"No, it's not about that." I leaned forward. "Listen, so you remember that dare we did for iCarly, with the pink bunny suit?"

"Of course I do. That's when you-"

"Don't say it. Remember how after, we… were together … for like, two days, but we decided to wait until everyone had forgotten about … the accident?" She nodded. "Well it's been forgotten." Carly suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Look Freddie, right now-"

"I'm not gonna ask you out. I just want to know if you think there's ever a chance you'd ever say yes."

"I- I don't know, Freddie. I need time to think. Can I… get back to you?" She smiled uncomfortably.

I considered. Her thinking about was a …good sign, I guess. But I had come this far. I couldn't wait to find out. I needed to know. "I'm sorry, no. I need an answer. I need to know if it's worth waiting for.

"Freddie, I don't know."

"I need an answer." I repeated. "It's either yes or no. Not in between."

"I can't give you one. I don't know how I'll feel."

"Okay then. So no."

"Freddie!"

"If it's anything but yes, it's no." I shrugged and stood up. Carly looked sad and apologetic. "I'm fine. I'm not mad or anything. Now I know." I put a hand on her shoulder "Really. I'll see you tomorrow."

I got all the way to the door before she stopped me. "Wait."

"Yeah?" I turned to look at her.

"Why now? Why all of a sudden are you worried about what might or might not happen?"

"It's just.. I don't want to have to decide between you and S…omebody else."

"Who?"

"No one. I really should go. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."


	2. 2 iFind out who he likes

**Hey guys, thanks to everyone reading and please, please review. It's a Christmas wish of mine ;) If you guys review, I might just get the next chapter up by the end of the weekend. But that's only to the good boys and girls who review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, or anything related to it. For now it's just a dream! Maybe I'll get it for Christmas, we'll see.**

Carly's POV

I stood there for a few minutes staring at the door and trying to figure out what had just happened. What did Freddie mean? Were we not friends anymore? Who was this mysterious 'S…omebody else'? What about iCarly?

I ran downstairs, knowing I had to talk to him again. "Hey," I said to Sam, "where's Freddie?"

"I think he went back home." She said, not looking up from Celebrities Underwater." What happened?"

I sighed."Nothing" I had my hand on the doorknob before Sam said

"Really, what happened?"

"I told you, nothing. I'm just…gonna go talk to Freddie. Again."

Sam Jumped up and closed the door before I could leave. "Spill it, Shay. I'm your best friend; I know when you're lying. Just tell me, what happened?" She crossed her arms.

"Fine" I sighed, flopping down on the couch. Sam smiled victoriously, and sat down next to me. "Freddie asked if I would ever like him, and I said I didn't know, so he said that was a no, and told me he would stop waiting for me. Then I asked him why, and he said he didn't want to have to choose between me and somebody else, but the way he said it made it seem like he was going to say who, but changed his mind." I said this all in maybe 2 breaths.

"Uh, Carly, I hate to be insensitive, but isn't that a good thing? I mean, come on, no more dork running out when you get home, no more Nervous dork trying to ask you to a dance, the chickening out and throwing up in your sock drawer."

"That was awful."I agreed "I had to buy all new socks, and it took forever to clean that drawer right."

"Exactly. Isn't that the dream?" She patted my back and stood up. "Helping makes me hungry." She said, heading toward my kitchen, no doubt looking for meat.

"Everything makes you hungry, Sam."

"True." Her voice was muffled, what with her blond head in my fridge and all.

"So," She said, her mouth full of ham. "Who's the unfortunate person he likes?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me." I answered, pouring a glass of lemonade.

"Oh." Sam went back to sitting on the couch and watching Celebrities almost drown. A devilish grin spread across her face. "Hey Carls, you know what you should do? Go find out."

"Find out what?" I had a bad feeling.

"Find out who the dork likes."

"Sam!"

"I have an idea. Just go find out for me, okay?" Now she was rubbing her hands together in an evil way.

"Why don't you go and ask him?" I really didn't want to be Sam's source.

""Yeah right, like he'll tell me. C'mon, please, Carly? Please?"

"Fine! I'll go. But just so you know, whatever you're planning is evil and I'm totally against it and-"

"Yeah, I know, just go."

I sighed and left.

Freddie's POV

I was sitting on my fire escape, the place I always sat when I needed to think. I was thinking about the decision I'd made. I couldn't believe I'd almost slipped and said her name! I couldn't imagine what Carly would have said if I'd told her I liked S-.

A knock at the window interrupted my thoughts. "Hey Freddie." Carly said.

"Hey."I said. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering, so, are we just friends now?" She made a move as if to come outside.

"Here, I'll come in." I climbed through the window and sat down on my dark bed. "Carly," I said with a smile "We've always been just friends. All that's changed is that I know that it will always stay that way." I shrugged. "Why?"

"Well, I was just thinking…" She sat in my swiveling desk chair, trying to look innocent. "Friends can tell each other anything, right?"

"Yeah…" I had a bad feeling I knew where this was going.

"Then tell me, who is this somebody else? And don't tell me 'no one' because I know you're lying."

I thought for a second. Should I tell her? "Do you promise not to tell anyone? Not even Sam? Especially not Sam." I muttered that last part.

"Of course!"

"I'm serious. No 'I accidentally let it slip' or anything. You will not tell anyone."

"Yes, Freddie, I won't _tell _anyone."

"OK." I couldn't believe I was telling her this. "I do like someone."

"Who?"

"Think about it." Carly would figure it out, I was sure.

""That's hard, Freddie. There are a lot of girls who probably like you."

"Think of the ones who definitely wouldn't like me."

"Well, there's Sam, but you wouldn't ever like her…" I just looked at her. "You hate her, and oh my gosh you like Sam!" She shouted the last part. "You like Sam!" Again with the yelling.

"Yeah, now you know my secret. But remember, you can't tell her, or anyone."

Carly was just staring at my dark grey carpet, trying to process what she'd learned. I wondered what she was thinking. Probably trying to figure out how I could like Sam. Heck, I didn't know how I could like her. All I knew is that I did.

A lot.


	3. 3 iTalk to Freddie

**Hey guys, thank you all for reading, and those few individuals who have reviewed. I would **_**really **_**appreciate it if that list were to grow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, or any characters related to it. Unfortunate news, I did not get it for Christmas. **** If I did, my fellow Seddie supporters would be very happy.**

Chapter 3

Sam's POV

Idly I wondered how long Nancy Sullivan could hold her breath while I sat on the Shay's couch eating a large piece of ham. My mid was really on what to do with the name Carly was going to give me when she got done talking to the dork. I wonder who it is. Maybe it's Rona Berger, that chick no one likes. That would make using the information against him that much easier. Not that there was anything I could do to make his life more pathetic.

I mean, come on. Who goes to someone and asks if they're worth waiting for? A dork, that's who.

_Why do you always have to make fun of him? _A little voice in my head said.

(A/N-**Sam **_Conscience)_

**Because, **I said back, although I may have been insane, **he's a dork, and he should know it.**

_Or maybe is it because you're denying something?_

**What could I possibly have to deny?**

_Your feelings for Freddie._

**I don't have feelings for Freddie!**

_Then why are you so worried about who he likes?_

**I'm not worried! I'm just curious. And I want to make his life miserable. That's why I want to know. So shut up!**

_You're not being honest with yourself. Admit it, you have feelings for Freddie._

**I do not!**

_Yes, you do, you just don't want to._

**I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR FREDDIE!**

_Don't lie to me._

**I'm not lying! The only thing I feel for that dork is hatred!**

_Then why are you so defensive?_

**No I'm not! Just...shut up, voice.**

I grabbed my PearPod from by dark jacket pocket and put on my favorite Plain White T's song, Rhythm of love, Blasting it to try and drown out the voice in my head.

_It's you and Freddie…_

"SHUT UP!" I screamed out loud.

"I just got here." I heard faintly through the loud music. Carly was back.

"Sorry Carls." I apologized, pulling my head phones out.

"What's a matter? Who were you yelling at?" She seemed genuinely concerned.

" one. I was just… I'm fine." No way I was going to tell her I was hearing voices. "So, what did he say?"

"I-I can't tell you." I suddenly realized she was almost hysterical.

"What do you mean you can't tell me? The whole reason you went over there was for me."

"I promised Freddie I wouldn't tell anyone." She headed toward the kitchen.

"So? You're my best friend, obviously you'd tell me, he knows that."

"I promised not to tell anyone, not even you. He specifically said that. I'm sorry."

"Hold on" I had an idea. "You said you couldn't _tell _anyone, right?" She nodded "What if I guessed? That wouldn't be breaking your promise, right?"

"You're right! Please guess, it's killing me not telling you!"

"Rona Berger?"

"Eww, no."

"Give me a hint!"

"It's someone you would never expect. I sure didn't."

"Ummm, Gibby?"

"Gibby's a guy!" She said with a definite _duh _ in her voice.

"I don't know, they do spend time together…"

"We're not contemplating Freddie and Gibby's romantic relationship! Guess again!"

"give me another hint!"

"Okay, she's one of his best friends."

"Well there's you, but the whole point is that he's _not _in love with you anymore, and I guess me, but there's no way that he…" Carly was just staring at me, nodding her head and looking almost… _apologetic. _"No, tell me that nub's not in love with me!"

"Sam, you can't tell him I said anything or you guessed! You can't say anything to him!" She kept talking, but I tuned her out.

I couldn't believe Freddie was in love with me. Completely ignoring Carly, I got up from her couch and left, headed for the door across the hall. I ignored screaming at me to get out of her house, and headed to the fire secape where I knew he'd be. "Hey, Feddork!" I spat, ready to chew him out for the way he felt. He turned toward me, and there was something different about him.

"Oh, hi Sam. What's up?"

"I know." What was it that was different?

"Know what?" He asked slowly

"I know that you like-" I stopped. It was his eyes. There was something there, something I had never seen before in his dark brown eyes. I racked my brain, trying to figure out what it was.

"…Rona Berger" I finished slowly, realizing what it was. His eyes held love, but not the kind they did when he loved Carly. That was affectionate, Puppy love. This…This was different. This was the thing that couples who had been together for forty years had. Caring for that other person, no matter their flaws, no matter hbow they looked, no matter what.

"What?"

I sat down on the window sill, the same place I sat when... I got my first kiss.

"Yeah, Carly told me. Can't believe you like… her, but it makes sense. NO one likes her, no one likes you…"I struggled to come up with an insult. "Perfect match, huh?"

"Is that all you wanted, to come insult me? 'Cause I'm really not in the mood. I wanna be alone, and you bein' here kinda ruins that."

"I'm not here just to insult you. I wanted to say I'm sorry." Woah, where di that come from?

"For what? What did you do?"

"I…Remember how I said I would apologize for the stuff I do to you every so often? Well here it is. I'm sorry for all the stuff I've done to you since I last apologized."

"Oh. Well, thanks Sam. It's…nice of you to do that."

"Yeah, .I gotta go, Carly's gonna wonder what I'm doing." I swung my legs over the wall and was about to leave when I stopped. "Hey, I got a question."

"Yeah?"

"I gotta know, why do you like…her?"

"I don't know. There's just something about…Rona…"He looked me with this expression that told me he knew I knew, and I wasn't talking about Rona, and neither was he "that I can't explain. She's got this hold on me, that no one else has. I don't know why, I just know I do."

"Oh." Something in me made me grab him and hug him tight. "I'm sorry" I whispered befort I could stop myself. "…That you like Rona Berger. She's awful. And for everything. And for the mouse trap under your pillow." I had to add that, even if there was no trap. I didn't want him thinking I cared about him or something. Which I didn't! I think…

"Sam!"

"Sorry." I let him go."I'll get it on my way out."

"Bye, Freddie."

"Later, Sam."


	4. 4 iParty

**Hey guys, it's me again. Lovin' the story? I'd really appreciate it if you guys would review and tell me what'cha think, anything I should work on and if anyone seems at all OOC. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, though it is a dream.**

**PS: Hope everyone had a great holiday season!**

Chapter 4

Freddie's POV

"Hey, Dorkface." Sam greeted me as I walked into the Shay's apartment.

"Puckett." I replied, smirking. I saw Carly in her kitchen. "Hey Carly" I called, sitting down beside Sam on the couch.

"Ahh! H-hey, Fr-Freddie." Carly stammered, her dark eyes darting back and forth between me and Sam faster than a snake flicking its tongue. Ever since she found out how I felt about Sam she was always really jumpy around us, but only both of us. I could be having a conversation with her about something, and she'd be fine, then Sam would show up and she'd go insane.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Sam."What'cha watchin'?" I asked in a slightly sing song voice.

Sam rolled her eyes, but she did smile. "Celebrities underwater." She answered.

"Ohh, who's on?"

"David Schwimmer "

"Oh I love this one! Even though it's sad there can't ever be a Friends reunion"

Sam chuckled."Yeah…"

"Hey, g-guys?"

"Yeah?" Sam and I said unanimously. This had started awhile ago. At first it freaked both of us out, and we got into fights about how we needed to stop doing it, and who was the one to blame. Now it happened so often that it didn't even phase us. Carly however, flinched at it.

"Umm… you guys know how we've been doing iCarly for awhile?"

"Yeah, why?" I said.

She closed her eyes. It seemed to make it easier for her to talk. "Do you realize that next week is our 200th show?"

"What? Seriously?" Again, we said it simultaneously. Again, Carly flinched.

"Yeah, so I was thinking, maybe we should have like, a party to celebrate."

"When?" I asked getting up to start making the evite's on Carly's computer.

"Umm, I don't know. Sam, should we have it before or after the webcast?"

"Probably after." She answered. Coming to stand behind me."I mean, what if something goes wrong and we can't do it? Then we've celebrated for nothing."

"She's got a point." I agreed. "How long you think?"

"Till people wanna leave."

"Okay, so, let's say from 7:50 till whenever, so it kinda starts at the end of the webcast. Any kind of theme?"

"How 'bout hats?" Sam suggested. "That's how we celebrated the first webcast; why not celebrate the 200th the same way?"

"Good idea." Minutes later the e-vite was done and had been sent to everyone.

Sam and I went back to sitting on the couch while Carly sat at the computer."Hey, did you ask Spencer if it's ok?"

"C'mon, Freddie, it's Spencer. He'll be fine with it."

The door suddenly banged open, and Spencer walked in. "Hey webians, what goes on?"

"Nothing much. Talking' 'bout the 200th iCarly show. Planning' a party for it. You?" Called Carly cheerfully from her perch in front of the computer. She seemed to be less jumpy when Spencer was around.

"Party, huh? Theme?"

"Hats!" I answered.

"Coolio. I'll be in my room, now I gotta get a hat from Socko's friend."

"Wait, what's his name?" I had to know.

"Rob-"

"Wow, that's actually not related to-"

"-Hatford"

"Of course." We all rolled our eyes. Spencer backed into his room in a weird dance move and left us alone again.

"So what are we gonna do for our 200th?" I asked, opening a notes app on my PearPod.

"We could ask our fans." Sam suggested turning toward me.

"Yeah, but then it wouldn't be a surprise." I countered.

"So?"

"So, it would be like asking someone to plan their own surprise party."

"Can we talk about this later, guys?" Carly asked. "It's getting kinda late and I wanna go to bed." She yawned theatrically.

"Fine." Sam and I both got up and left. "Bye Carls." We called just as the door closed in our faces.

"Hey, Freddie?" I had my hand on the doorknob.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"I…I wonder if she knows it's only 8 o'clock."

"I don't think so." I smiled.

"So, uh, did you invite Rona?"

For a second I was confused. "Huh?Oh, um, she's coming. It wouldn't be the same without her." Again I smiled. She smirked back.

She turned to walk down the hall to the main elevator. "Hey. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." She said, smiling.

Sam's POV

The night before our 200th and the party I fell asleep holding the giant bacon shaped pillow Freddie gave me last year for Christmas. I loved it.

(A/N **SAM **_Conscience)_

_You love it, or him?_

I groaned. Again with the voice.

**It.**

_Him._

**Shut up, voice.**

_You know it's true._

**I don't want to think about this. I want to go to sleep so I don't screw up tomorrow's iCarly.**

_Yes, that might disappoint Freddie._

"Shut up!" I screamed.

"No, you shut up!" I heard my mom scream from the living room. "And get a job!"

I opened my mouth to scream back but I heard her grumble "Stupid lazy cat."

I closed my eyes and started to count backwards from one hundred.

**One hundred.**

_Freddie._

**Ninety nine.**

_Freddie._

**Ninety eight.**

_Freddie._

**Ninety seven.**

_Freddie._

It kept going like that until the 3rd round, at about 8. That was when I finally fell asleep.

The next day we did our webcast, which was amazing, and we ended it with a nice big confetti blast Freddie hooked up. Then I hit the Random Dancing button and everyone we had invited came in and started dancing.

"Till, next time, remember, cabbages are people too, "I said

"Radishes hate cheese," That was Carly

"And you can't clean a poodle with Pledge." That was Freddie.

"Bye everybody"

"Thanks for watching."

"And we're clear!" Freddie said for the 200th time. Literally.

Freddie POV

"Great show you guys. I'll be right back, I'm gonna see what hat Spencer got." She herself was wearing the same Blue sparkly cowboy hat she wore for the 1st iCarly party. I wore the coonskin cap, and Sam was wearing the red fuzzy monster hat.

"Kay."

I walked off to the elevator to go downstairs to get some punch, and I had no idea Sam was following me until the doors closed. "So," she said. "I haven't seen Rona Berger here."

"Yeah? I have."

"Really?" she sounded confused. The doors opened and we walked out, going two separate ways. I went and sat down in the kitchen, while she went off to… I don't even know what. I sat, wondering if Sam knew or if she honestly thought I liked Rona Berger. It was hard to tell sometimes. I wasn't sure if she was doing the same thing, but when I said Rona, I meant Sam. Not that I could actually tell her that, even if she felt the same she'd probably break my arm.

(A/N **FREDDIE **_CONSCIENCE _and BTW, this is different than Sam's)

_But, _a little voice in my head said _maybe you should take that chance. You never know how she'll react until you do it._

**Yeah, maybe, but what if-**

_No more what ifs. Go try. If you try she won't be a what if, she'll be a yes or no._

**Yeah, you've got a point.**

_OK then, now go._

"I'm going!" I said aloud, and Gibby gave me a strange look.

I ran off in the direction Sam had gone going around the counter rather than past the elevator. On the way I passed Spencer, dancing strangely in a hat shaped like a giant bottle. "Hey Spence, "I called over the music "have you seen Sam?"

"Yeah, she's over by the elevator" he pointed.

"Thanks." I ran over to her, catching her arm just before she got on.

"Hey, Rona." I said as she turned around. "Wanna dance?"


	5. 5 iTell her

**Hey guys, thanks to those of you who have reviewed, and added this. It makes me really happy to know that there are people reading and enjoying my work. At least, I hope you're enjoying it. How will I know unless you tell me?**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own iCarly. Boo.**

Chapter 5

Sam's POV

"Hey Rona" I heard behind me as I turned around. "Wanna dance?" It was Freddie.

"What?"

He smiled. "I asked you if you wanted dance."

The elevator door opened behind me, but I ignored it. "You said Rona."

"Here" He led me by the arm into the elevator. We barely made it in before the door closed. He took a deep breath. "I have to tell you something." The elevator stopped at the studio and the doors opened, revealing About 5 kids about to get on. "Uh, could you give us a sec?" Freddie asked them.

"Sorry man." One of them said. "I gotta go find my sister and I think she's down in the living room."

"You do know you can take the stairs, right?"

"Yeah, but I'd rather-"

"Take the stairs!" I screamed at them. I turned back to Freddie as the doors closed again "You were saying?"

"Look, I know that you know."

"Know what?" I played dumb.

"I know that you know that I don't like Rona Berger"

"Hey!" The real Rona Berger walked past the elevator.

"No one likes you. Why are you even here?"

"Well I heard some kids talking about it…." She shrugs.

I turn back to Freddie. "What do you-"

"Hey Freddie!" Gibby yells, grabbing him and yanking him half way across the apartment. "You gotta see this!"

"Gibby I was kind of in the middle of something!" He looks back at me apologetically.

"Too bad!" Gibby shouts "You have to see this!"

I sighed and went off into the kitchen to find some meat. I knew what he was going to say, I thought. The only problem was I didn't know what to say back. What do you tell the guy who's supposed to hate you, then tells you he likes you, when you're supposed to hate him, but you don't think you really do?

_Tell him the truth _the little voice in my head suggested.

**But I don't know what the truth is…**

_Yes you do._

**Actually I don't.**

_You like him, how is that so hard?_

**Because I'm not supposed to!**

_Yet…_

**I do. I really do.**

I groaned. Why did he do this to me? Why did he have to go and make me realize things I was fine leaving alone?

Not even having any meat, I went and sat in front of the computer, checking the iCarly website for the texts page. I looked for comments about our relationships. We had recently been to Webicon and people had started a war over what pairing was better, Seddie or Creddie. I scrolled through the comments and over and over I kept seeing the same thing.

_**Seddie FTW.**_

_**I 3 Seddie**_

_**Yay Seddie, boo Creddie**_

_**Creddie=cruddie, **_

_**Seddie, We all know it's going to happen, when are you guys going to realize it?**_

The list goes on and on.

I pondered that last one. Had we finally realized it? Maybe we had.

My thoughts we jarred when some doof bumped into me. "Hey!"I growled, spinning around. "Watch where you're-"

It was Freddie.

Freddie's POV

I was backing up and searching for Sam over the heads of the people crowding Carly's apartment. I accidentally backed up into someone, so I turned around to apologize, when instead of some random person, I found just the one I was looking for.

"Sam." I said.

"Hey." She said, looking down.

"OK, I better say this fast before someone-"

"Sam, Freddie, we should make a toast." Carly interrupted.

"No!" I shouted making everyone look in our direction. "I'm going to say this, and no one's gonna stop me. Not Gibby and his stupid upside down plant and I mean, c'mon, Gibb, those things are everywhere. Not idiot kids too lazy to take the stairs, not Rona Berger, not anyone." I took a deep breath a turned to Sam. "I don't like Rona Berger."

"Hey!"

"No one likes you!" I shouted at her. "Seriously, no one!"

"Yeah?" Sam said, bringing my attention back to what I was saying.

"Yeah. I like… you." There was a collective gasp from pretty much the entire party.

"Freddie, I-"

"Yeah, I know. How could I like you, why do I? To be honest, I don't know. You cause me physical and emotional pain every day, you call me names, and you make fun of me, yet here I am, pretty much in love with you." I glanced around at everyone, their mouths hanging open in shock. Sam wasn't saying anything. "And now that I've pretty much ruined the party, I'm just gonna go." I turned, and people moved out of my way. I didn't look back, and slammed the door behind myself.

Carly's POV

I couldn't believe Freddie told Sam! When Freddie walked out and slammed the door, everybody just stood there in silence for a moment before breaking out into whispers.

I caught a few as I walked up to Sam.

"_Can you believe he said that?"_

"_Did you see her face?"_

"_I feel so bad for him! First he chases Carly, who's at least nice to him, but will never love him, now he's going after Sam? He's gonna get himself killed!"_

"Sam?" I said, reaching her. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at me "What do you think?" She stood up "Of course I'm not okay!" She pushed past me and ran upstairs, shoving people out of her way.

"Sam!" I ran after her, only to be stopped by Spencer.

"Let her go, Kiddo. She probably wants to be alone."

"Too bad." He took his hand off of my shoulder and let me go, knowing I would go anyway.

"Sam?" I found her lying on her back on my bed staring up at my ceiling. "C'mon, talk to me."

"I really don't want to talk to you about this right now. Maybe later, but right now… I just…can't"

"Sam, c'mon, I'm your best friend"

"Look, there's only one person I want to talk to right now." She swung her legs over the side of my bed and stood up.

"Sam!"

"I gotta go, Carly. See ya." And with that, she left my room.

Sam's POV

I ran down stairs, ignoring the silence when I got down to the living room. I ran across the hall, ignoring Mrs. Benson screaming at me that no one would talk to her Freddie until she did. Knocking on the window to the fire escape, I said "Freddie?"

"Oh, Sam. Well?" he stood and Held out an arm.

"Well what?"

"Well go ahead. Break my arm. Break my neck, my leg. Throw me off of the fire escape. I'm waiting."

"Freddie, I'm not going to hurt you." I stepped toward him." Actually I came to do this." I threw my arms around his neck. He stumbled for a second before wrapping his arms around my back.

"What's this for?" he whispered.

"Because you're a dork, a geek, a tech nerd, a doof, and an all around nub."

He dropped his hands. "Really, Sam, Really?"

"Will you let me finish? Despite all that I…I"

His hands returned to my back. "You what?"

I pulled back slightly, but left my wrists resting on his shoulders, and he left his on my waist. "Listen, you're gonna call me crazy-"

"Haven't I always?" He smiled, and so did I,

"But, I kinda had a conversation with myself. Several times."

"And what did you say?" He asked, looking down at me. I expected him to be smirking but his face was serious.

"It started a couple weeks ago. I was making fun of you and this little voice kept asking me why I always do that. I tried to tell myself it was because it's fun, but I know it's not. It's because I'm denying my feelings"

"And what feelings would those be?"

"I-I like you Freddie. I like you a lot." I looked down.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's just…I'm not supposed to, ok? I'm supposed to make fun of you, and call you names and…not like you."

He tilted my chin up for me to look into his eyes. "Well than that's too bad. You do, and I do, and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"But-"

"No buts. Com'ere, Puckett.

"Don't tell me what to do Bens-" I started, but his lips stopped me.

**This may be the end, but I may continue it. What do you guys think? Also, I apologize if I changed characters too much. And if anyone was really OOC.**


	6. 6 iDecide

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favorited and subscribed :) It makes me really happy to know you guys are enjoying it! I asked last time whether I should continue and you all said I should keep going, so I shall. Sorry it's taken me a few days to update, normally I post at night, then write the next day, then post again, or post early in the morning, then again that night, but I've had writer's block for this chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly :'( **

Chapter 6

Freddie's POV

I pulled away from Sam, whose face held the expression I'd only really seen when she was eating something like ribs or ham. Happiness. And not the kind she had when we were doing iCarly. That always had something underneath, something that told me she was acting. This didn't. This was pure, non-acting happiness. I looked down into her eyes. "So…"

"What?"

"So, what are we calling this?" I didn't want to ruin this, but I couldn't let it go…unknown.

"I-I don't know. What do you want to call it?"

"I don't know either." I sat down on the window sill, and Sam sat next to me, our shoulders touching. "I guess you could call us… together?"

"Yeah… Sh-should we…tell people?"

I shrugged and looked at her. "I don't know. Do you want to?"

"Can I be honest?" she looked nervous

I took her hand carefully. "Always."

She smiled and looked down. "Not really. I'm just not all that…good at this stuff, and I think having people …knowing, plus it being… well, _you, _it just makes it that much harder."

"Ok. So, this just our little secret." I smiled.

She looked over at me and smiled as well. "Our little secret."

Carly's POV

I was freaking out. Sam had left 20 minutes ago, my guess to go to Freddie's house, and most likely KILL him, which, at the moment, I couldn't blame her for doing. _I _wanted to kill him. I couldn't believe Freddie had yelled that like that! Today was supposed to be perfect. Perfect webcast, perfect party. But now, thanks to Freddie, all anyone would remember was that this was how Freddie died.

I ran downstairs, hoping that maybe Spencer had gotten everyone to leave, though I doubted it. Thankfully, a miracle had occurred, and only Spencer was in the living room, staring at his hands. "Hey Spencer. I'm assuming you sent everyone home?"

"Sorta."He said looking over at me. I looked at him questioningly and sat down next to him. "Well, you know what it was like when you went upstairs after her, right?

"Yes, everyone talking about how she's gonna kill him. Yeah, I got that." I said quickly

"Right. We could hear her coming back down, and everybody went dead silent. She pretty much ignored it and left, I would guess to Freddie's" he looked at me. I nodded. "People went back to murmuring, probably waiting for you to come back down. After five minutes and you didn't, about half said they should be getting home. The other half were probably gonna stay, but I told them they really should leave. So they did." He shrugged. "I wonder what happened over there." He moved his head in the direction of Freddie's apartment.

"Sam probably killed him! I don't know what he was thinking, telling Sam."

"You mean you knew?" He shrieked, spinning in my direction, even though he was sitting.

"Yeah, Freddie told me-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he shrieked again, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. Hard.

"Umm, first of all, Oww! And second, I promised Freddie I wouldn't say anything to anybody."

"Still! You should have told me! Although, I probably should have guessed."

"Why would you have guessed?" Nobody saw this coming. At least, not anyone who knew Sam and Freddie.

"Oh, uh, no reason." He said nervously. "Is it hot in here? It's really hot in here. I'm gonna go get some juice!" He sprang up and practically ran into the kitchen.

"Why would you have guessed?" I said slowly and suspiciously, following him into the kitchen.

"NO reason! I can't tell you!" He screamed.

"Tell me!" I screeched, running at him. He ran away and I chased him around the apartment. We kept running for almost ten minutes, until Spencer finally got too tired to run anymore, and collapsed in front of the coffee table. "Tell me!" I screeched, kneeling down beside him

"Ok, ok." He panted, struggling to breathe. "Just…let…me…catch…my…breath."

"Alright," he said after a minute, sitting up. "A couple weeks ago Freddie- Wait. You promise not to tell him I told you, right?"

"Of course" I said quickly.

"Good. So yeah. He was asking me stuff like what he should do if he liked someone, but he knew for a fact she didn't like him that way, or actually, not in anyway. I obviously thought he was talking about you, but when I brought you up, he said it wasn't you. I just told him to tell the truth, but he wasn't so sure. Now I know why."

I slapped him on the shoulder. "Oww!"

"You should have told me!"

"Well, I'm sorry" He said getting up, although he didn't sound all that sorry. "What's it been now, like a half hour?"

"I think so."

"Yeah, Freddie's de-" Spencer didn't finish, because at that moment the door opened, and in they walked.

Sam's POV

I could not believe how this night had gone. It had started as just a party for iCarly, but by the end, Fredward ended up as my boyfriend. It was insane, and I didn't understand it. All I knew now is that we should go back to Carly's, and I said so.

"You're right." He said, getting up and pulling me with him. "We should." We climbed through the window and got to his bedroom door before we realized we were still holding hands. "We should probably…"

"Yeah." He let go of my hand, and as soon as he did, I missed it. By some miracle, we managed to avoid his freak of a mother, and left without her noticing. I was reaching for the door to the Shay apartment when he stopped me.

"Wait. Uhh, are we going to…tell Carly?"

"Freddie…" I leaned against the wall. "Not right now, ok? At some point we will, but just…not yet."

"Ok. We don't tell her."

I nodded "Thank you."

He just smiled "So, what are we saying?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they're gonna wanna know what happened." He shrugged. "What do we say?"

"I dunno. Lets' just…wing it?"

"We could… or we could say that we agreed to forget about it, and never talk about it again."

"Yeah. Let's do that. Anything other than that, we'll just wing it."

"Yep. You ready?"

I took a deep breath. "I guess." He opened the door quickly and two dark haired heads swiveled in our direction. Carly jumped up as if she'd been caught doing something bad.

"Hey Carls. Spence." I greeted, Heading toward their kitchen. I needed meat. I heard Freddie sit down on the couch as I grabbed a turkey leg from the refrigerator. "Sorry for running out like that." I apologized, plopping down next to him.

"Yeah, me too. Sorry for pretty much ruining the party." He apologized to her.

Carly was just standing there looking back and forth between my face and his, obviously trying to figure out what had happened, seeing as I had apparently not broken Freddie in any way. "What happened?" she shouted after five minutes of staring at us.

I glanced at Freddie. " I went over there, threatened to kill him," I was good at thinking on my feet. "He apologized and promised to never bring it up again. I figured I'd be nice this onetime" I emphasized the last two words and shot him a look, and even though he knew it wasn't real he looked slightly alarmed. "So we decided to forget it ever happened, and move on." I shrugged, and so did he.

"Uh-huh." She walked slowly to her computer and sat down, probably trying to find an error in what I said. "That took a half hour?"

"Have you _met_ his mother?" I answered, turning my attention to the TV. It was blank. "Hey, Fredifer, go put the TV on."

He looked at me with a slightly shocked face. "Why are you telling me to do it?"

"Because," I said giving him a play along look, "Momma doesn't feel like getting up."

He sighed and said "Fine." And he grumbled the whole time.

"Good boy." I said when he sat back down.

We all sat in silence for the next half hour, at about 11 o'clock, which was when Freddie said he should be getting home.

"Yeah, I probably should too" I said, standing up along with Freddie.

"You sure you don't wanna stay, Sam?" Carly asked me, standing up too.

"Nah, my mom just had knee surgery so I have to give her her medicine." I made up an excuse to leave. I knew Carly would be asking me questions all night if I stayed. "But I will, of course, see you tomorrow."

"Oh, okay." She sounded disappointed. I felt bead, but I really didn't want to talk to her about tonight yet.

"G'night." Freddie and I both called as we left.

Out in the hall, I pulled Freddie out of the view of either peephole and hugged him tight. "Goodnight, Freddie." I whispered.

"'Night Sam." I could hear the smile in his voice. I let him go and stepped back, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me forward, kissing me lightly on the lips. "Goodnight." He said again, letting me go.

I could feel his eyes on me as I turned and walked to the elevator. I walked in, and could see him smiling. He held his hand up in a wave, and I did the same. The doors closed, and sent me down to the lobby. I smiled, thinking about what we had said.

Our little secret.

**Please Review, and again, I might have this be the end. What do you guys think? Do you like the title of this chapter, iDecide? Please tell me!**


	7. 7 iMade a mistake

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! So, some of you may remember back in the first chapter, a spring dance was mentioned. Yeah, forget about that. I changed when this is taking place. Just so no one is confused :) Please, Review!**

Carly and I were sitting in her apartment watching the end of an episode of Girly Cow when the door opened, Revealing Freddie. "Hey, I can come in, right?" He asked, walking in and closing the door. "Too late, I'm in." he came and sat down next to me, just as the episode ended.

"Hey, you guys wanna go see a movie?" Carly asked, standing up. "I think The Resident is playing."

I glanced at Freddie and shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Awesome." She smiled, heading toward the elevator, jacket already in hand. Freddie and I both stood, heading toward her.

"Oh, shoot." I said, slightly louder than necessary.

"What?" The doors opened.

"Hey Carls, you go ahead, I'll be down in a minute, just gotta grab my jacket." I said, shooting a look at Freddie while she was looking elsewhere.

"Yeah, me too." He said, acting as if he was going to go across the hall.

"'Kay guys. Don't kill each other."

"NO promises." I said, pretending to head upstairs.

After a few seconds, I heard the elevator door close, and Freddie called, "Sam, she's gone."

I ran back down and threw my arms around his neck. "I missed you," I whispered.

"I missed you too." I could hear him smiling. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the couch. "I've been thinking, maybe we should tell people. Think about it, no more waiting until we have a second alone, no more sneaking around. What do you think?"

" I told you, I'm not comfortable telling people yet."

"Sam, I don't think I can keep this a secret anymore. It's killing me not telling anyone."

"I don't care, Benson. I don't want to tell anyone, not even Carly."

"But she's our best friend."

"So? That may be, but she's lousy at keeping secrets, especially something like this."

"But-"

"No buts. We tell no one."

"Sam!"

"No, I'm not ready for that, Freddie. I can't handle the looks, or the whispers. I can't."

"Who says anyone would even care?"

"Think about it Freddie. We hate each other. We fight and bicker all the time. I call you names, and pretty much abuse you. I'm always putting you down. Everyone knows that. Plus there's iCarly. Do you not realize that we're kinda sorta famous?"

"Yeah, thank you for bringing that up. Think of all the 'Seddie' fans. This'd make them really happy." He grabbed my hand. "C'mon, can't we tell someone?"

"Freddie, if you really want to give this" I held up our hands "a shot, think of the way I feel. If you cared-"

"If?" he questioned incredulously, yanking his hand out of mine. "If? A week ago when I told you how I felt, I pretty much thought you hated me. I was 99% sure you would break my arm, my leg, my neck." He started yelling now "I went to the ends of the earth and back to figure out if I should tell you. I haven't slept for a month, every single night I've been up trying to decide what to do." His voice kept rising "I took a risk, telling you. I didn't know what was going to happen, all I knew was that I loved you and I had to tell you. But yeah, I don't care." He spat.

"I-I'm sorry Freddie. I- I didn't know."

"No, of course not. You never know. You never know what you're saying, or what you're doing. You never know how what you say affects people. You screw up, then expect people to just, forgive you. And why shouldn't we, it's all in good fun, right? You never realize that sometimes when you're 'just kidding' people really take it to heart. It hurts sometimes." He stood up. "You know what, I have the perfect idea to keep people from finding out about us. I'm done." He turned and left, leaving me sitting alone in Carly's apartment.

Freddie's POV

I stormed out of her apartment and over into mine, not believing how Sam could even hint that I didn't care about her. Of course, I cared about her! I loved her! I pulled out my PearPhone and sent a text to Carly.

_Hey, change of plans. I'm not coming with you. I'm just gonna stay home._

A moment later, my phone buzzed.

_**Why? What happened?**_

_Nothing. _I sent back, lying back on my bed.

_**Sam never came down. What happened?**_

_I told you. Nothing. She's probably still in your apartment._

_**She is. And she's in tears.**_

There was a knock on my door, and Carly walked in. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. If it's that important to you, go talk to her."

"Freddie!"

"No. Please, just go." I rolled over on to my stomach, trying not to think about Sam in tears. I had only seen her cry twice, when she and Carly split up over Sam selling the T-shirt Carly made, and the time they both almost died. Both times were when she and Carly had split up. Now I felt bad about what I had said and done to her.

I grabbed my phone again, this time texting Sam.

_Sam?_

I waited a minute, but nothing came back.

Maybe she's typing a lot, I thought. Five more minutes went by, and still nothing. Then ten. Then fifteen more.

_Sam, I'm sorry for what I said. I'm sorry I stormed out. Please text me back. _

Again, nothing.

Man, I really screwed up

Sam's POV

I left Carly's with her thinking that Freddie'd made me feel bad about how I reacted when he told me he liked me. She'd probably yell at him for a while, and make him apologize tomorrow when I went over.

My phone buzzed, and I picked it up, figuring it was Carly. I glanced at the name. Nope. It was Freddie, sending me a text.

_Sam?_

I sent back nothing, figuring he'd give up. He didn't.

_Sam, I'm sorry for what I said. I'm sorry I stormed out. Please text me back._

I didn't. I couldn't right now. I had finally opened up to him, and he does this to me. Again, my phone buzzed, but I ignored it. It buzzed all night, until I fell asleep, at almost midnight. I couldn't fall asleep. I kept thinking about what he'd said, that sometimes when I tease, I hurt people. Was it really true? I couldn't help it. It's how I've gone all my life. But maybe it was time to try. I was willing to try, for Freddie.

That was when I realized how much I loved him. So much more than I ever thought I ever would, about anyone. But right now, I was hurting him. I had to work on myself before I would go back. I didn't want to hurt him, not like this, again.

The next day, I knocked on his door, and he answered, thankfully.

"Hey, Freddo."

"Sam! I am so sorry about-"

"Don't be." I cut him off. "You're right."

"I-I am?"

"Yes, you are. I do hurt people, and I'm sorry. I think that maybe we should do what we told Carly. Forget any of this happened, and go back to being… well, whatever it was we were."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure. I'll see you later." I tuned and walked into Carly's apartment, leaving him behind me.

I walked in, and, sitting down, I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. I didn't even know if Carly was home.

"Hey Sam!" came a cheerful shout from the kitchen. So she was home.

"Hey Carls." I shouted back.

"I am so glad you're here!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get Freddie."

"Why?"

"Because," she said, as if it was obvious. "You guys are staying over here to watch the ball drop."

"Wait, what? When was this planned?"

"Just now." She answered, walking across the hall, and telling Freddie he was staying too.

"When was this planned?" he shouted, walking into the apartment and closing the door behind himself.

"Just now." I answered, bringing his attention to me on the couch. "I just asked the same question." I told him.

"C'mon, Carly." He begged.

"Look, I don't know what you guys' fight is about, but you're both staying. End of story."

"But…But…" He couldn't come up with an argument. "Sam, can I talk to you?"

I stood. "Sure."

"Look, I don't know if we can both stay here."

"Why not? We went back to normal. You're that nub I make fun of, and I'm your living nightmare. We're fine."

"But…But…" he repeated, still trying to find an argument.

"You're not going to find one." I informed him, going to sit on the couch again.

"Oh, fine." He caved, sitting beside me on the couch.

"Yay, we're all staying." Carly cheered, bringing 3 cups of coffee and sitting on my other side. "Coffee for everyone!"

Freddie's POV

We sat for the next 3 hours on the couch wide-awake. It wasn't until 11:30 that we went up to Carly's room, and she started to get tired.

"You guys have to keep me awake" she yawned, lying back on her bed.

"Uhh, I don't think lying down would be a good idea to stay awake." I pointed out, which got me a glare from Sam, who went to lie beside her.

"Dude! Since when do you have a clock on your ceiling?"

"Since noon. Spencer put it up, plus it's got a tiny little TV in the middle, see?" She explained turning it on. "It's so we can lie down and watch the ball drop."

"Awesome!" I said from her couch.

For the next 25 minutes, we talked about pointless things, trying to stay awake. Every few minutes Sam or I would scream "Bigfoot!" To keep Carly from falling asleep.

Eventually, it got down to the last few minutes, and Carly called me over. "What?" I asked, standing beside the bed.

"Lay down." She ordered, pointing next to Sam.

I looked at Sam, and she shrugged. I lay down next to her, awkwardly. We were all silent while the minutes ticked down, until only one was left.

"Grab hands" Carly ordered, sleepily, grabbing Sam's hand.

Sam and I made sounds of protest, but Carly cut us off. "Do it!" She screamed.

"Fine!" we shouted back. Apparently, Carly got crabby when she was tired. I held out my hand, and Sam laced her fingers through mine. It was extremely awkward, and it was my fault. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Sam." I whispered so Carly couldn't hear as she started counting backwards from 30. She turned her head toward me " I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did, and I really wish I hadn't. I was just mad. Please. I miss you." I whispered quickly, trying to beat the ball.

"Freddie-"

"Please. Give us another chance." I whispered, squeezing her hand.

"I-ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok, I'll give you another chance." She whispered. "But, only if _you'll_ give _me_ one." She smiled

"Five!"

"Of course " I whispered, smiling.

"Four!" We all said. "Three! Two! One!" I leaned my head forward and kissed her, just as the ball dropped on Carly's mini clock TV. "Happy new year!" Carly shouted, as Sam and I lay there, kissing.

"Oh my god!" I heard, and I pulled away from Sam. "What are you doing!" Carly shouted.

I opened my mouth to answer, but Sam beat me to it. "Well Carls, to be honest," she said, not looking away from my eyes. "I'm kissing my…boyfriend."

I smiled. She actually said it, to someone other than me. "Yeah." I said. "And I'm kissing my girlfriend."

**Hey, hoped you liked it! This may be the end, but perhaps not. What do you guys think?**

**And I do apologize for the New Year's theme. I couldn't help myself :)**

**And BTW, The Resident is a parody name of a movie out right now. Can anyone guess which one?**

**PS: HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope 2011 treats everyone Great! **


	8. 8 iBreak down

**Hey guys! Last time I forgot the disclaimer. In the interest of not being **_**sued**_**, and since I don't have three day law school dropout to handle my legal matters, I must say, I don't own iCarly, and I didn't last chapter either. And I probably won't next chapter.**

**There will be a next chapter, but after that, You guys have to **_**tell **_**me if you want more. This means you have to Review. Please!**

_Last time _**(A/N, normally, I wouldn't do this, but this time I thought I should.)**

"_Happy new year!" Carly shouted, as Sam and I lay there, kissing. _

"_Oh my god!" I heard, and I pulled away from Sam. "What are you doing!" Carly shouted._

_I opened my mouth to answer, but Sam beat me to it. "Well Carls, to be honest," she said, not looking away from my eyes. "I'm kissing my…boyfriend."_

_I smiled. She actually said it, to someone other than me. "Yeah." I said. "And I'm kissing my girlfriend."_

Carly's POV

"What?" I screamed, falling off the bed. I jumped back up, again screaming "What?" They both stood up, still holding hands. Oh my god, my best friends- who were supposed to hate each other- were holding hands – by choice.

"Uhh," Sam tried, looking back and forth between Freddie and the floor.

"See, we're kind of…"

"Going out" Sam finished.

"H-how long has this… been going on?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Since the 200th." Freddie said sheepishly.

"You guys are supposed to be my best friends! How could you do this to me?"

"Carly-"

"My best friends!" I shouted again, angrily.

"Look, there's nothing you can do. This is just…how it is. I'm sorry." Sam said.

"But…my best friends. How could you not tell me?"

"We're sorry." Freddie said, "Neither one of us was really comfortable, and we really do want to give this a shot, not just being stupid, but serious."

"My best friends!" I said again, but this time I wasn't mad. I was happy.

They smiled at me tentatively. "My best friends!" I rushed forward and hugged them both. I drew back and looked at them, and suddenly I realized how perfect they were. They were pretty much opposites, but still, they were perfect. The pajamas they were wearing even matched, in a weird way. His were a black T-shirt and baggy dark blue cotton pants, and black slippers. She wore a red tank top, black gym shorts, and black slippers. Hers were fuzzy, but still, they were black slippers.

I suddenly felt out of the loop in a light pink camisole, hot pink shorts, and fuzzy slippers of the same color. I wondered how them being together would change our friendship. I'd probably end up being a third wheel most of the time. I didn't know if I could take them being all mushy all the time. Which reminded me…

"So, question."

"Shoot." Freddie said.

"Are guys gonna be like, a couple?" I asked.

"Uhh…Yeah?" Sam answered, confused

"No, I mean like, are you going to be all nauseatingly cute?"

"Ha!" Sam scoffed. "Of course not. Nothing's going to change much, except I won't rip on him about not being able to get a girlfriend."

Freddie looked at her. "And I'd hope you might go a little easier on me, and maybe you won't be as physically abusive?"

"Yeah, no."

"Sam, you can't just attack-" he was cut off by Sam shoving him to the ground and pinning him down.

"Wanna bet?" she smirked leaning down close.

He whispered something that I couldn't hear, then they were making out.

"Guys!" I shrieked. "Can you, oh I don't know, _not _make out on my floor?"

"Sorry." Sam said, helping Freddie up.

"I thought you said you _weren't _going to be nauseatingly coupley!"

They both just shrugged. I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to go get some water, then we're going to bed." I started walking to my door. "And when I come back, I'd better not find you guys kissing."

I ran down stairs and into the kitchen, only to find Spencer sitting on the floor with the refrigerator door open. "Spencer?" I questioned, half laughing. "What are you doing?"

"Eating ice cream." He answered, holding up a carton of Drew and Jerry's ice cream.

"Why?" I asked, sitting on the floor across from him.

"Because I'm going to die alone!" he half screamed, spitting ice cream at me.

"Eww." I said quietly, wiping my face. "What do you mean?"

"I'm 29 years old, not married, I don't have a steady girlfriend, and my main company is my little sister and her two best friends. I don't have a job. My life's just a wreck." He sobbed at me.

"So? You're still awesome! And it's not entirely your fault you're not married. It's somewhat hard to have a social life when you're responsible for your little sister. And for the record, I'm great company. As for the job, you're an artist. An _artist. _That is the most amazing job you could have, and the best one for someone who's as creative as you are." I stood up. "Now come on! It's a new year! Go find that girl! There's romance in the air! Believe me." I added, under my breath.

"Yeah you're right… wait what was that?" he said, standing up and putting the ice cream away.

"Nothing." I said quickly, grabbing a glass.

"No, you said something."

"No no."

"Tell me!"

I sighed. "Fine. I just said that there's romance in the air. Believe me."

"What do you mean?"

"Sam and Freddie."

"What?"

"Yeah, they're together now."

"What?" he asked again, this time unbelievingly.

"That was my reaction." I said, pouring the water.

"Wow. I never would have thought they'd _actually _get together."

"I know! I thought Freddie was crazy. Turns out they both are." I shrugged. "I should get back up there"

"Yeah, it's almost" he checked his watch. "1 o'clock. As the 'adult responsible for you', "he held up air quotes. "It is my duty to inform you " his voice rose "you should be in bed by now!"

"Right." I laughed, putting the water away. "Goodnight, Mr. Adult." I said, holding my hand up in a mock salute. He laughed and headed to his room.

" 'Night, little sister."

I laughed and headed back up to my room, fingers crossed that Sam and Freddie weren't making out when I got there. Thankfully, they weren't. Sam was fast asleep on my couch, and Freddie was on the floor next to it, just watching her. Something struck me at that moment, something I had never realized before. Looking at his eyes, even from the angle at which I stood, he was in love. I had seen that look only once before.

When I was five, and my father was still home. We were all sitting in the living room, watching some show that I couldn't remember, and my mom fell asleep on the couch. Those of us who were awake laughed at something one of the people on TV said, and my dad looked over at her, and he smiled. And the way he looked at her, was the way Freddie was looking at Sam.

Freddie must have realized I was standing there, because he looked up and said "Oh, hey. What took you so long?"

"Spencer." I answered, climbing into bed.

"Ah." I watched as he got up, opened my closet door, grabbed a blanket, and lay down on the blue beanbag chair next to the couch.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Sam, kinda stole my spot, so I'm just gonna lay here."

"Okay then." I laughed, fluffing my pillow and putting my head down. "Night Freddie."

"'Night Carly." I heard him shift slightly, then whisper, "'Night Sam"

It's been a crazy night.

Sam's POV

" Hey Carls." I said the next morning after Freddie had left, as his mom wanted him to start his year with her, the psychopath.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think?"

"About what?"

"About…me and Freddie."

"I'm happy for you. I'll admit, it freaked me out at first, and I kind of feel like a third wheel now, but really, I am happy for you."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

I closed her door and went to sit beside her on the bed. "Keep in mind that I'm not usually like this, I'm always sure, and I don't know why, but I'm worried."

"About what?"

"Please don't laugh, but I'm worried that this is… this is just…some joke."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid that soon Freddie's gonna say that all of this was just some way to get back at me for something I did." Why was I telling her all of this?

"Sam." She said seriously. "That's not what this is."

"How can be so sure?" Why were we having this conversation? Why did I say anything?

"Well first, I know Freddie, he would never do that. And two…" she stopped, and seemed to deliberate about telling me something. "Sam, you know I never talk about my mom, so this is hard but… there was a look my dad always had when he was around my…her. Especially when she'd fall asleep on the couch, or he'd see her playing with Spencer or me. It was this look that said he loved her, and no matter what, he would do anything for her. He would cross deserts, move mountains. Anything.

"Sam, when I came up after getting my water, Freddie didn't know I was here. You were asleep on the couch, he was on the floor, and he was looking at you. The look that was in his eyes, it's the same look my dad had." She looked up at me, and there were tears on her cheek.

"Oh, Carls." I pulled her toward me and hugged her tight. She started to sob. "Shh, it's gonna be Ok. Calm down, it'll be fine." I decided to take a chance. "It's a new year, maybe they'll find something.

She shook her head against my shoulder. "No they won't" she sniffed. "It's been too long."

"Carls, there's nothing you can do. Would she want you to be upset like this?" she shook her head. I heard a noise downstairs. "Hey, I think Spencer's up. Let's go get you some breakfast, maybe that'll make you feel better."

She wiped her face with her hand, and although she was still crying, said "yeah, maybe."

"C'mon." We headed downstairs, and, seeing Spencer, Carly stopped crying.

"Do I look like I've been crying?" she whispered, wiping her face again.

"A little" I answered truthfully. "Here, go in the bathroom and clean up, I'll be in the kitchen."

She smiled at me, albeit strained. "You're always in the kitchen." I smiled, but said nothing.

I walked into the kitchen where Spencer was making what seemed to be bacon and egg sandwiches, using waffles as bread.

"Hey Spence." I greeted.

"You're still here?" he joked, plating his heavenly creations.

"When am I not?"

"Good point. Bacon and egg wafflewich?" he asked, holding out a plate.

"Wafflewich?"

"It's a word!"

"Morning!" Carly said cheerfully, walking into the kitchen. "Ooh, do I smell wafflewiches?" I had to hand it to her. For someone who was a wreck 10 minutes ago, she sure knew how to hide it well. Her eyes were a little red, but in fairness, you can't do anything about that.

"Yes" Spencer announced, "Indeed you do!"

Suddenly we could all hear shouting.

"That sounds like Mrs. Benson." Carly observed.

The door banged open "No mom!" Freddie yelled. "I don't want to spend New Year 's Day with you! Believe it or not, I'd rather spend it with my girlfriend and my best friend than you!"

"But Freddikins," she screamed running in after him " You're my baby boy! You should spend it with me."

"Mom, I'm not your baby. I love you, but I'm sixteen. I have a life outside you."

"Fine! If that's how you want to be, then go on and have your life. But when you realize what a mistake you're making with that girl" she gave me an evil look "don't expect sympathy from me!" She slammed the door behind her as she stomped out.

Freddie stared at the door for a moment before sighing. He shook his head before turning and walking over to me. "Morning." He said, giving me a kiss on the head. "What's going on?" he asked, while we all just stared at him, speechless.

**Sorry for the ending. Obviously, this is not the end. However, I may not be able to update for a few days. The end of winter break, school and such :) I will try to update regularly**


	9. 9 iUnderstand

**Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've had a combination of writer's block and not having time to write, what with school and some other stuff.**

**I hope you like this chapter, it's not one of my favorites, but I don't think it's half bad :) Please, please review. They make me happy, which I could use right now. And, they remind me that people want more, and make me write more/faster. So it's in your best interest to review.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, do you think that I would have to write fanfics? I would just make the episodes. But alas, I do not, so here I am :)**

Freddie's POV

They were all staring at me as if I'd walked in with a basket of fruit on my head "What's wrong?" I asked Sam.

"Dude, what happened?" she said after a moment.

"We had a fight, obviously." I shrugged. It wasn't a big deal anymore.

"No chiz you had a fight!" Sam half shouted, staring at me. "Why?"

"Because, she treats me like I'm five years old, and I'm sick of it." Again, I shrugged.

This time Carly spoke up. "But…you've always been sick of it. Why are you suddenly freaking out about it?"

"Carly, it's been a long time coming."

"So, are you moving out again?" Sam asked.

I shook my head. "No, of course not, I think we all remember how that turned out." We all grimaced as we remembered that brief time when I moved out. "I'm still gonna live there, but judging by what she said, it'll be like she's not even there." They were still staring at me, but I tried to ignore it and grabbed a plate. "You mind if I take a…whatever this is?" I asked Spencer.

Directly speaking to him seemed to make him unfreeze. "Oh, uh, yeah go ahead. And it's a wafflewich, by the way."

"Wafflewich?" I questioned.

"It's a word!" he shouted.

I turned and went to sit on the couch, ignoring how Sam and Carly were still staring at me. Sam came and sat down by me, surprisingly without food. "Are you okay?" she asked softly

"I think so." I told her. "But I really don't wanna talk about it right now."

"Ok." She was still looking at me, and I could tell she was worried. Sh reached out hesitantly, and I figured she was going for my wafflewich. To my surprise, her hand touched the back of mine, and she wrapped her hand around mine, her palm on the back of my hand. "If you do want to talk," she squeezed my hand "I'm here." She said this slowly and hesitantly, as if not sure she should.

I smiled at her. "Thanks. Wafflewich?" I offered, holding the plate out with my opposite hand.

"That's okay, Carly will bring me one." She turned her head toward the kitchen "Right, Carly?"

"Sure." She came around the counter holding two plates. She handed one to Sam and sat next to her. We sat in silence, eating our wafflewiches, I with my left hand, Sam with her right, as we were still holding hands. We all finished, and still we sat, in silence.

Finally, I got tired of the tangible awkwardness that hung in the air, and said "Guys, can we please just get over this? It's no big deal, honestly."

"Freddie," Carly said after a moment. "I think it is. I've never heard you guys fight like that. What started it."

"Carly, I really don't want to talk about it."

"Freddie-" she started, but Sam cut her off.

"He doesn't want to talk about it! Leave it alone." She snapped, giving Carly a look. She surprised me. I never expected her to stand up for me like that, even now.

"Sorry." Carly said, and I could hear the smile in her voice. She seemed to like Sam defending me.

"It's fine." I said.

Again, there was a silence between the three of us. I hated the thought of the awkwardness I was causing, so I asked if they wanted to go to the Groovy smoothie. They both nodded. At this point Spencer came out of the kitchen, where he had been washing dishes. "Hey Carly, I could use your help with a sculpture. You mind staying?"

"Umm, I guess not." She replied, looking at me and Sam.

"We could stay too." I offered.

"Nah, that's okay. I just need one person. You two go."

I looked at Carly and shrugged. She smiled. "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up with you in a bit.

"Alright." I said, standing up. When I did, Sam's hand fell off mine, she quickly jumped up and grabbed my hand again, intertwining her fingers with mine. I smiled, and so did she. We walked to the elevator, and I tried to ignore the looks Carly and Spencer were giving us. "Later." I called just as the doors closed.

After two minutes of actual comfortable silence, we reached the lobby, where Lewbert glared at us. "Get out of my lobby!" he screamed as we left.

Outside, I broke our silence. "Thanks."

"For what?"

I smiled. " For sticking up for me. And for what you said. It was…sweet." I squeezed her hand.

"Yeah, well. I figured a dork like you would need defending." She replied, grinning. She started to swing our arms.

"At least I know I have a bloodthirsty blonde fighting my battles." I teased.

"You know, a lot of people would call this strange, or dysfunctional."

"And? It's more fun that way." I grinned.

"You got that right." We continued to walk, our arms swinging back and forth, laughing about random things.

"Hey," she said a few minutes from the groovy smoothie. "I hope you know you're paying."

"Yeah, I know. I always pay." I thought about. I really did _always _pay.

"Just sayin'."

The bell chimed as we walked in, and T-bo greeted us with a simple, but strange "Burger?" in his hand was a stick with about a dozen burgers speared on it.

I glanced at Sam "Burger?"

"Nah."

"No thanks." I said to T-bo.

"What, you got somethin' against burgers?" he questioned, apparently offended.

"No, we just don't want-"

"Well you know what? Burger's don't want you neither! Hmph!" he walked away, leaving us standing there, confused as always by his behavior.

"I'll go get smoothies." I said as we walked to a table in the middle of the small shop.

I walked up to the counter, and T-bo grinned. "What can I get'cha?"

"Uhh, two strawberry splats, please." I knew that was Sam's favorite.

"Alrighty, that'll be right up."

Sam's POV

Freddie went off to get smoothies while I sat down and started tearing up a napkin. I was worried about him. I kept thinking about what his mother head said, that he was making a mistake with me. I wondered if she was right. Were we being stupid, trying to do this? We fought so much, would this work?

Freddie interrupted my thoughts when he sat down and slid a smoothie over to me. "Strawberry splat." He said, grinning. "I know it's your favorite."

I smiled and took it, still deep in thought. We sipped in silence, but it was fine. It wasn't awkward like it had been in Carly's apartment. This was…comfortable.

"She told me to break up with you." Freddie said suddenly, staring down at the ripped napkin on the table.

"What?"

My mom. We were sitting on the couch, watching a video about how to tick-proof yourself," he rolled his eyes. "And she asked me how it was at Carly's when we watched the ball drop, so I told her the truth. I told her it was great, and that you and I are…together. She freaked out, and started calling you all these names. I told her to stop, that underneath the demonness" he grinned at me. "You were an awesome person. Still, she told me that tomorrow I was to go over there and break up with you."

"How did she know I'd be there?" I asked, wanting him to finish before I started getting upset.

"I asked the same thing. She said that you were such a freeloader that that's where you always are." He answered apologetically. "So I got up because I was pretty mad, and she told me sit back down and watch the movie. I didn't. I was just like, staring at her, because I couldn't believe what she said. She said that I had better sit down because this is her bonding time with me, and that's it's new year's day we shouldn't be fighting, we should be crocheting."

"Crocheting?"

"Like knitting, but with one needle."

"Ohh, continue."

"I told her I didn't want to, so I went to leave. She was yelling after me, something about don't go, and all that. After…well you saw what happened."

"So, this whole thing between you and your mom is because of me?" I felt bad.

"Don't say it like that." He said after a moment. "I guess you're a part of it, but really, her babying me and everything is a lot of it."

"But if it weren't for me, none of that would have happened." I said.

"Sam," he said softly, grabbing my hand. "I'm glad it did. I've been sick of how she treated me for a long time. If it weren't for you, I'd be at home, watching a movie on de-ticking someone. Thank you."

I still felt bad. "But-"

"But nothing. It's good that she's finally going to back off. I'm happy."

"On another note," he said, changing the subject "You know what we should have watched last night?"

"What?"

"Celebrities underwater. They had Bob Sagget on."

"And we missed it?" I slapped him on the arm. "You should have told me!"

We finished our smoothies a few minutes later, but waited before leaving. We weren't sure whether Carly was going to show up or not. After 5 minutes we decided, we might see her on the way back and headed back to Carly's, holding hands and swinging our arms.

"I wonder what the sculpture is." I said after a moment.

"I don't know. What kind of sculpture needs two people, but no more?" he wondered aloud, glancing at me.

"I have no idea."

We arrived at Bushwell plaza, and headed inside. Again, Lewbert yelled at us to leave.

"Oh shut up and go wax your wart!" I shouted at him, and Freddie laughed.

We opened the door to Carly's apartment, without knocking, of course, and were confused by what we saw. Both Carly and Spencer were sitting on the couch, watching a movie. There was no sculpture in sight, and neither one looked liked they'd moved much in the hour we'd been gone.

"Hey guys." I said, and they glanced over.

They greeted us with a dull "Hey."

"What happened to working on a sculpture?" Freddie asked

"Oh. That. We decided not to. We didn't feel like it." She said sadly.

"Ok, what's wrong with you guys?" I asked loudly, letting go of Freddie's hand and going to stand in front of the TV. We left you guys were all uncomfortable. Now, you seem miserable and depressed. What happened."

"You."

"What?"

"You and Freddie. You're happy. Spencer, and me we're not gonna be happy. He's 29, and hasn't found anyone, and everyday his chances are going down. Every guy I date we break up within a week. We're both gonna die alone, but for each other." She said sadly.

I looked at Freddie, and he looked back, bewildered.

"Uhh, Carly? May I remind you that you're sixteen?" I sat down next to her. "You don't have to find love now. And Spencer…" I looked at Freddie for help.

"Uhh, you'll… you'll find that girl. You'll be fine." I looked at him in disbelief. That's all he could come up with? He shrugged. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Carly.

"What about Adam?" I asked.

"Please, after he got attacked by those super fans at Webicon? He's never even going to speak to me again."

"Hand me your phone." I ordered.

"Why?"

"Just do it." She handed it to me, and I stood up, scrolling through names. I found the one I wanted, and hit dial.

I walked toward the kitchen, phone to my ear.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Adam, it's Sam, calling on behalf of Carly."

"Sam!" Carly whisper-shouted.

"Shh."

"_Umm, hi? What do you want?"_

"I was wondering if you'd want to go on a double date. You and Carly, me and Freddie."

"Sam, don't just volunteer me-"Freddie started, but I shushed him.

"_Freddie? I thought he and Carly-"_

"No."

"_But the fans-"_

"Yeah, disregard anything anyone says about, Creddie. Seriously. So will you do it?"

"_I don't know, I really don't want to get attacked again…"_

"You won't," I promised

"_Still…"_

"I'll take that as a yes. We'll see you tomorrow night at Carly's apartment. 6:30. Bye."

I hung up and turned around to face Carly. "So much for no love." I smiled.

"Sam," she started, standing up and stalking toward me. "I am going to kill you."

"If you really want to, do it after tomorrow night. You'll see."

"You didn't let me finish. I am going to kill you when we get home tomorrow. For now, though," she took another step toward me "We have to figure out what we're going to wear!" she shrieked, grabbing my arm and dragging me upstairs. I shot a pleading look at Freddie, who shook his head and grinned. I was going to get him for not helping me.

In the mean time, what did I get myself into?

**Again, please review. Please.**

**You might get a cookie.**

**Probably not.**

**Nope! :)**


	10. 10 iGet ready

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten. They really do make me happy.**

**A wafflewich is a bacon and egg sandwich that uses waffles as 'bread'.**

**I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated. I have had some family issues and I'm having a little bit of unsureness about pretty much everything in my life right now, and have not had time to really write this.**

**I hate to tell you all this, but for right now, I can't work on this story. I don't know how long before another chapter is up, it may be a week or two or more. I can't say. I need to figure out my own life before I can write anyone else's, even if they are fictional characters. I don't want to mess this up, and if I continue at this time, I will.**

Carly's POV

Sam was a genius. Why had I not thought of the four of us going on a double date? It was an amazing idea; I was surprised Sam had suggested it. Not because she wasn't smart when she wanted to be, but because dressing up and really calling anything a _date _wasn't her thing.

Currently, the genius was lying across my bed, looking as bored as she did in math class.

"Can't we do this tomorrow?" she whined.

"No."

"Why do you have to be such a girl?"

"Because. And besides, if you really want someone to blame," I told her, holding a dark blue skirt and light blue long sleeved shirt up in the mirror, "blame yourself. You're the one who came up with all of this."

"Yeah, you've got a point. But seriously, why are we doing this today? Really, why are we dressing up?"

"Because, I just want to be ready. And two, we should look nice. When you think about it this is pretty much the first time we've been on a double date, called it that, and been with people we actually like. It's not like that time when we went to the cheesecake factory. When I went with Gibby, Freddie went with Shannon, and you went with Reuben. That was just…awful" I shuddered, remembering that night.

"Yeah, Reuben was such a wackjob." She agreed, sitting up. "Still I don't see why we have to get dressed up."

"Don't you want to look nice for Freddie?"

"Please, it's Freddie. I don't have to impress him."

"I'm not trying to impress Adam!" I said, a little more defensive than necessary, spinning around.

"I never said you were." She said, smiling, mischievously. "That was all you."

"Oh, shush!" I said having been caught. She was right. I was trying to impress him.

"What do you think of this?" I asked, holding up a short black skirt and a hot pink shirt with long, floaty sleeves. On the front was a large black heart.

"It's pretty. Just like the last 10 outfits you've asked me about!"

"Sam, I want this night to be perfect."

"Carls, things don't have to be perfect to work. You can be the most imperfect couple in the world, and if it's meant to be, it'll work."

"Yeah, you think so?"

"I do." She said something else I could not quite catch.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, you said something. What did you say?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." She repeated, standing up "I'm gonna go get some chicken." She told me, walking out of my room.

I do not think I will ever fully understand her.

Freddie's POV

I smirked as Carly dragged Sam upstairs. I had been slightly shocked that she had called Adam. Sam wasn't the kind of person to go around setting up double dates. Although, she always said she wasn't the kind to date a dork, and yet she was with me. Not that I was dork or anything, even though Sam always told me I was.

I could see in her eyes that she wanted me to help her, but I grinned and shook my head. She got herself in this, she knew how Carly was. Why she didn't see this coming, I don't think I'll ever know.

Spencer got up and went to his room while I walked over to the computer to check the iCarly boards, mainly to see what people were saying about the 200th. I hadn't checked in a while. There were the usual comments about our level of awesomeness, Seddie, Creddie, and a few weird requests. Then one caught my eye.

**Attention all Seddie fans! ICarly had a party to celebrate their 200****th**** webcast and I was there. (I know AWESOME, right?) Anyway, in the middle of it all, Freddie declared his love for Sam!** **I am so happy, and all of my fellow Seddie fans should be too! It has finally happened, I can die happy!**

Who had posted that?I looked at the name, but it gave me no hint. Huh. I guess that whole week of worrying about someone finding out had been for nothing. I had to remember to tell Sam.

I took a look at the rest of the comments after that. All were asking if the person was serious, what actually happened, and a few were saying that the person was a liar.

Whomever it was told the story, and was surprisingly accurate. I made a decision. Since the secret was out, it wouldn't hurt to write a blog post.

_Hey guys, Freddie here. Do I have a story for you. _

_You may have heard that at a party for iCarly, I "declared my love" for Sam. I'm here to tell you the truth._

_I did._

_In the past few months, ever since Webicon, really, I've been thinking about Sam differently than just my best friend who tortures me. (No, I'm not kidding. She really did. Still does, actually.) Yes, at iCarly's party, I decided to tell Sam how I felt, although my plan was not to shout at her in front of 30 people. _

_So yeah, we are dating, for those of you unsure. But don't be surprised when Sam calls me names, or makes fun of me. That's how she is, and to be honest, I wouldn't have it any other way._

_Anyhow, on a completely different subject, Happy New Year! So far, the New Year has been treating me pretty good, not that we're too far into it. How about you guys? How were your New Year's/ eve?_

I finished up and posted, hoping Sam wouldn't mind.

A moment later, she walked past me, headed for the fridge. "What's wrong?" I asked, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"Carly." She answered, a mouth full of chicken.

"Oh no, what happened?"

"I shouldn't have ever called Adam. Now she's all excited and going crazy."

"Sam, you know how Carly is. Why didn't you see this coming?"

"I don't know. I should have, then I wouldn't have done anything." She sat down at the table, still munching on chicken.

"In your defense, it made her feel better. You're being a really good best friend." I sat down, leaning forward.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"By the way, why did you get me sucked into this?"

"Because, you're obligated to help me now, no matter what." She grinned.

I smiled. "Yeah, yeah…" I sat back. "Where are we going on this 'double date' anyway?"

"I have no clue. We'll let Carly decide. It's easier that way, seeing as I'll come up with some place, and she'll say that it should be fine, but what about some other place and we'll end up going there."

I chuckled. She was right. I opened my mouth to tell her that, but she cut me off.

"And I'm going to get you!"

"Why? What did I do?"

"You," she said standing up and taking a step toward me. "Did not help me."

"You knew what you were getting yourself into!" I said, standing and backing up.

"Still, you should help me." She kept slowly walking toward me.

I held my hands up "Sam, calm do-"

I was cut off by her jumping at me and pinning me to the ground. My head cracked against the hardwood floors. "You are supposed to help me!" she rather screamed. I had a feeling she didn't want Carly to come downstairs.

"Sam, you know Carly! Think about how she'd react if you set her up on a date with a guy she's been crushing on for months. Exactly like she did. Don't blame me!"

"I'm not blaming you for how she reacted," she said, sitting back, although she was still sitting on my stomach. "But you should have come up with some reason to get me out of an _hour _of looking at the same outfits 30 times."

"Well I'm sorry!"

"You should be!" she said, smiling. She crossed her arms and stared at me for a moment before getting up. I stood, rubbing the back of my head. "What's the matter?" she asked me, grudgingly.

"My head hurts." I replied, sitting on the couch.

"From what?"

"From you tackling me! My head hit the floor." It really did hurt.

"Oh suck it up."

I gave her a look. Really?

"I mean… sorry?"

I smiled. "Better."

Just then, we heard footsteps pounding down the stairs "Sam!" Carly yelled, grabbing the blonde by her jacket. "Why didn't you come back up? You said you were going to get chicken, and I expected you back in a few minutes. I came up with two more possible outfits" she smiled, in spite of her apparent anger. Then she frowned again. "Why didn't you come back?"

"Chill, Carls." She replied, pulling her jacket out of Carly's hand. "I started talking to Freddie." She patted my head.

"Oh. Well, still, you should have come back up." Carly huffed, though it was clear she was over it.

"Carls, you still have tomorrow." I reminded her.

"Yeah, well, I don't care! We're deciding what we're wearing today. Sam, come on, you have to…" She stopped, and I could feel her eyes on the back of my head. "Freddie! You're a guy-"

"Uhh, thanks for noticing?" I said, confused.

"No, I mean," she said as if it was obvious, "You can tell me if my outfit looks good! I need a guy's opinion anyway." She grabbed the back of my hoodie, and grabbed Sam's arm again, and dragged us upstairs, where her room looked like a clothing bomb had gone off.

I sat on the couch next to Sam while Carly showed us outfit after outfit. After over an hour, she finally decided on a dark blue long sleeve shirt with the word angel written in light blue glitter on the front, a black skirt, and low black heels.

She looked at herself in the mirror again. "This is it! I am so excited!" She spun around. "Sam! We have to figure out what you're going to wear!" At this, I stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sam asked sharply, standing up as well.

I put a hand on her shoulder. "I want it to be a surprise," I said, trying desperately to keep the laughter out of my voice. She was going to kill me.

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm going to kill you." She confirmed in a low voice.

"Good luck." I whispered in her ear as I gave her a kiss on the temple. I smiled as I ran out of the room "Have fun!"

The next day, we all hung out at Carly's apartment again. About an hour before Adam was supposed to get there, Carly dragged Sam upstairs to get ready. I went across the hall and grabbed a pair of khakis, a black t-shirt, and a brown jacket, and put them on.

I went back across the hall, and sat down on the couch to wait for the girls. After about 10 minutes of watching Bob Sagget almost drown, the doorbell rang. I got up and answered, and there stood Adam, looking as if he wanted to run away, but still knew he needed to be here. It was obvious he was completely unsure and uncomfortable.

"Hey." I said, gesturing for him to come in. "They're upstairs." I answered his unasked questions. Adam went to go sit where I had a moment ago, while I stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Carly!" I shouted. "Adam's here."

"Okay, we'll be down in a sec!" Carly shouted back.

I went and sat at the other end of the couch. "Just so you know, it'll probably be ten minutes."

He glanced over at me. "I thought she said 'just a sec'" He seemed to be confused.

"You don't know Carly." I told him, shrugging.

It turned out I was right, and Carly came downstairs in blue and black.

"Where's Sam?" I asked.

"She's-" She turned around. "Sam!" she shouted, "Come down here!"

"NO!" came Sam's voice "I look like a daffodil."

"You do not! Just come on!"

"Do you promise not to laugh?"

"I won't." I said, to Carly's apparent surprise. "C'mon Sam."

"Fine. But if you laugh, I'll kill you." She came down, and it was unbelievable. She was wearing a blood red deep v-neck shirt, with a dark blue shirt underneath, a short, dark jean skirt, and low black heels. Her curly blonde hair was pulled back slightly on top, with the rest over her shoulders. She looked absolutely amazing.

I stepped forward and pulled her forward, kissing her lightly. "I would never laugh. You look amazing. Not that you don't always, but still, the compliment still stands."

She smiled. "Yeah, well…"

I smiled. Tonight would be a good night.


End file.
